


1870——利奥波德在凡尔赛

by Diante



Series: World falling apart [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Franco-Prussian War, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 年轻的帝国会在冬夜迷离吗？在他从一个傻孩子长得足够大以前，最好不要发生那种事。
Relationships: Bavaria/France (Hetalia)
Series: World falling apart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785310
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1870——利奥波德在凡尔赛

**Author's Note:**

> 自设 巴伐利亚-利奥波德；神圣罗马-卢弗斯

  * **1**



敞开的镶金尖刺铁门后立着宏伟富丽的宫殿。这里是1870年冬季的凡尔赛，与之毗邻的都城巴黎还未被攻占，但四起的议论纷纷扬扬。色当方被联军打下，法国皇帝已被活捉。即使国民自卫政府仍在殖民地与意大利据点召集武装力量背水一战，在凡尔赛，过去笼罩于每个法国人和德意志人头上关于战争、国家和大陆局势的迷雾却早已被毛奇元帅打散。

十七扇高大的拱窗正对镜面，利奥波德站在镜廊上，面无表情地看向窗外。科林斯式的大理石柱在身后把镜面隔开，割裂出破碎的灌木、喷泉和草坪。基尔伯特踌躇满志地从会议室出来，在这金光闪闪的通道上昂首阔步。一场结果差强人意的会议刚刚结束，普鲁士国王将在此封帝加冕，当然，有人反对，但最终达成共识。他没什么理由不表现得踌躇满志，统一的结果也不妨碍利奥波德继续当反对呼声最高的那个。

基尔伯特为他开出的丰厚补偿条件并非他低头的主要诱因。是相继投降的萨克森和符腾堡让他意识到这一切并不像二十五岁的小国王所想的那样运作。当普鲁士的触角伸向奥地利时他便知道事情会如此结束。

  * **2**



德意志诞生于1814年开始的那场长达七个月的会议的末期。

在那段一经提起只叫人想到圆舞曲、香槟和歌剧的岁月，远近国家的王公贵族齐聚在此，醉心享用伏尔加河的鲟鱼、巴勒莫的橙子和法国的牡蛎；通向市中心的路被车马堵得水泄不通，不论大小新旧剧院里乐声都响个不停。整片大陆上的有权有势之人都来到维也纳，在接连不断的笙歌与舞蹈中为世界定制最新的旧秩序。整座城的空气都塞进艳俗的脂粉，利奥波德掩着鼻子，穿过舞女裙摆似的层层叠叠的欢庆人群挤向剧院。

他远远地看见罗德里赫。他站在一片乱象的大门前，穿最华丽入时的上衣，双颊因兴奋残留着绯红。他刚送走贝多芬，还沉浸在一股洋洋得意的情绪中——他伟大的音乐家赢得了全欧洲上等人的敬佩，登上了前无古人的顶峰。来来往往的人们与利奥波德擦肩而过。他站着，望着，看从剧院里走出的那些如何被奥地利的热情相待。他旋转上身与他们寒暄，时不时躬身微笑，或是抓着哪位女士的手，连连点头。他看见利奥波德了。他肯定看见了。但他没停下热衷的工作，只在交谈间隙向他看了几眼，含着同样热情的笑。  
奥地利就是会议和欧洲的中心，利奥波德想着，默默退到一边等待。他眯着眼睛靠上门板，让一片荣华的氛围簇拥着，心里也生出了微醺似的惬意。他歪着头看进进出出的男人和女人，他们脸上无一不洋溢热烈而真心的笑，因漫长战争的终止而雀跃欢腾。

人们啊，这就是人们。他感叹着，也暗自笑起来，又把脸转过去看罗德里赫。他的客人很多，但他回复时永远保持微笑和耐心，七分威严以及三分善意。他没找到可插入对话的机会，便一直等候着，直到演出结束而三三两两的人群从一地狼藉的剧院走出来时才凑上前。

“很抱歉让您等待太久。”罗德里赫的眼睛张大了些，将抿着的唇微微上翘，作出一个充满善意的笑容。利奥波德摇摇头，揽住他的肩走向门外。在壮实臂膀的压力下罗德里赫僵了僵，很快又放松了，由着对方把自己推到巷尾一方难得的僻静地上。这儿远离喧闹到沸腾的空气。利奥波德放开他，帮他整理了下弄乱的衣领。罗德里赫待他做完，又重新理了一遍。利奥波德看着他的手，开始打听孩子的事。

“他有和陛下一模一样的脸啊。”他感叹，“但看起来完全不像他。”

“是的，他不是。”罗德里赫拉紧被捏皱了的白手套，向他转过头，“你要知道，他是不会回来了。”

“我当然知道啊。”利奥波德把屈起的手肘搭在他肩上，“但我想说的是，他看起来——我觉得他看起来不怎么聪明，他怎么会是德意志？”

闻言，罗德里赫皱起眉：“我们并不需要他的聪明和个性。”想了一会儿，他又说：“但利奥，我认为你很聪明。所以你应该明白我的意思。”

利奥波德看着他，两条小虫般扭起身子的眉毛还在颤动。

“我的意思是……”

“我明白。你放心。他永远不会是神圣罗马。”罗德里赫抢先说。

“好吧，我明白了。”利奥波德耸肩，用手背拍了拍他的脸，“但我以为你的枕头底下永远藏着一个凯撒甜梦。”说完，他恶作剧似的笑起来。

罗德里赫的脸刷地一下就红了。“上帝啊，说什么凯撒甜梦——”他推搡着他，但大块头的利奥波德纹丝不动，“不会再有第二个神圣罗马。你不会想看德意志统一的。”

“好吧，好吧，当然如此。”他很快便附和。他承认先前那句是个无伤大雅的玩笑。

然后罗德里赫终于把那只讨厌的手从肩膀上扯下来，正色道：“我也不想。没有人会想的。他就该是个永远长不大的傻孩子。”

  * **3**



路德维希不够聪明，这是利奥波德与他初见时的唯一感受。他总是睁着两只陶瓷玩偶上的玻璃珠似的大眼，边与你对话边空洞洞地看过来，盯久了绝对能把人吓出病。

大部分时间路德维希都住在罗德里赫家。奥地利教他弹琴、写作和绘画；最多次被利奥波德撞上的还是弹琴。他必须承认，这孩子在音乐方面的天赋不差，虽然他学不会阿尔卑斯山麓的约德尔小调，但糅合在维也纳巴洛克珍珠时代里的复古旋律倒有十足的上世纪韵味。

奥地利皇帝要娶巴伐利亚公主，那么就联姻，然后还是联姻。利奥波德常去罗德里赫那儿。罗德里赫的工作很多，有时会把他晾下，如此他就不得不和路德维希面面相觑。他不想和路德维希多说半句话，面对一张无比期待的脸时又狠不下心，便只能捡无关紧要的东西来说，譬如神话和传奇。而路德维希只会嗯嗯呜呜地应着，眼睛看着地上，说不清是在听还是没在听，明白还是不明

——但那又怎样呢？利奥波德才不关心。他甚至怀疑下次再见时路德维希就把他给忘了。

可有一次他谈起《尼伯龙根之歌》时路德维希却一改痴呆，兴致勃勃地喊着他知道，这个故事每个德意志人都应该知道。利奥波德难得地笑了，用古德语背了一段剧情给他，回应的是茫然的眼神。

啊，该死，这孩子怎会知道古德语？他不想再自找没趣，主动地把话题结束，走到另一个房间玩起罗德里赫摊在桌上的拼图。一种崭新的游戏，他笑了，路德维希一定还在想刚才自己留下的几个词的意思。让他想去吧。他捏着拼图，猛然注意到盒上的法文。他仔细看了看拼图包装，把上面的文字念出来。

他以为他不像他这么喜欢弗朗西斯，虽然他知道他不讨厌。

“我觉得他好像长大了一点儿。”后来有一天，弗朗茨·约瑟夫出世的时候他对罗德里赫说。他们总是联姻，但就算不联姻关系也非同寻常。他们在一个房间里讨论北德莽夫们和剩余的欧洲，罗德里赫站着，他坐着。他双腿叉开反身坐在一个椅子上，手里捏着一块看不出是建筑上什么部位的拼图。他们有一搭没一搭地说话的时候他一直在蹂躏它，把尖角都要磨坏了。

罗德里赫走过来从他手里拿走了那片。

“是吗？他不会的吧。”

“他长高了。我确定他长高了。”

“那又怎样呢？”

他漠不关心地放上最后一块拼图说，向他抬了抬下巴，利奥波德知道他叫自己来看。他走过去，看到华丽的凡尔赛宫完整地在两人眼前展开。

“弗朗西斯在某些方面总是如此令人妒忌。”他抬头看高大的金发男人。在他的主场关于德意志的讨论该结束了。

“你妒忌他？”

罗德里赫露出一丝混杂歆羡和仇视的笑：“很美啊，凡尔赛宫。”

“美得像你的维也纳体系？”利奥波德不客气地问，差点要在他后脑勺拍一巴掌，但是他没有。他不能再这样对他了。

他已经长大了。傻孩子路德维希都长得好大了。

  * **4**



维也纳会议上饱受祈盼的永久和平会降临吗？利奥波德看不到协和广场[1]铡刀下生出的幽灵。但他知道它没让刀剑和枪炮摧毁，仅仅在大陆上空蹲踞着等待下一次机会。

当他发觉原本敬陪末座的基尔伯特强大到能代为照顾路德维希时，统一这个词已经逐渐成型了。他所抗拒的融合总有一天会发生，尽管不是现在。他不想去想那一天。他仍然贪恋当前安适的美好。

利奥波德自诩是德意志土地上最古老的文明之一。想到基尔伯特，他敢说，倘若他写一部自传则前半卷都不会有普鲁士的姓名。正如罗德里赫常常说的那样，基尔伯特，卢卡谢维奇手下跑出的骑士，离经叛道的新教徒，借哈特温之名上位占据一极的卑鄙小人、粗野莽夫、无耻之徒；几次三番死里逃生，凭借国运在风起云涌的大陆拿下一席之地。他怀着丑态毕露的野心不加掩饰地展示对德意志与大陆的掌控欲，镇压革命、建立同盟、打响战争，终于让欣欣向荣的统一进程可悲地落进容克贵族手中。

[1] 协和广场：位于巴黎市中心，塞纳河的北岸，凡尔赛宫南面。大革命时路易十六和玛丽王后一起被押上广场的断头台。雅各宾派掌权后又将异己者尽数斩首，政治斗争使巴黎血流成河。

  * **5**



“你竟然不支持德国统一？”巴黎世博会上他找到机会和法国待在一块儿。得知他的态度弗朗西斯十分惊讶，拔高的语调足够说明一切。利奥波德皱了皱眉，但不仅仅由于他的话。弗朗西斯的手正覆在他皮带束缚的腰上，手指挠着布褶。很快，他露出一道意味不明的笑。

“你不承认自己是德意志的。”弗朗西斯一针见血地说。

利奥波德没否认，其实如果对方是哪个德国人的话他要给他一拳的，但他就只是安分地回答上一个问题说：“关于统一，我和你的想法是一致的。”

弗朗西斯的手自腰带向下移动，最终落在他臀上。利奥波德僵住了，眼神躲闪着，从对方面上落下去。弗朗西斯捏了捏他紧实的屁股。

“别对我动手动脚。”

“你终于开始责难我了？过去你不会有怨言，还很享受其中，对吗？”

“但是现在……”

“但是现在基尔伯特敢对奥地利动手。所以你也见识到他的厉害了，老家伙活了这么多年把恃强凌弱的道理发挥得很出色啊，说起来，你怎么不帮奥地利？”

“你在放屁。”利奥波德轻轻说。很荒谬，他很愤怒，但又发作得谨慎。

在他说出更多前弗朗西斯收回了手。他笨拙地挪动了下身子，把衣服往下拉好。他好像会读心术，让利奥波德很不安，有些缺氧。他很少这样严肃地和谁说话。他觉得一定是腰带束得太紧，该减肥了。

“我说，如果基尔伯特要统一德国，谁该去阻止？”弗朗西斯玩味地看着他。他说不出话。但终于放过他了，他看着对方去拿烟，披散的金发在后背飘荡。法兰西早就没世纪初那么强壮，瘦得像个女人，这他妈就是奥地利嫉妒的玩意？

但之后点燃的雪茄堵住他的嘴，蜷曲的烟雾模糊了画面。

  * **6**



他在距离卧房几丈远的转角处遇到法兰西。拿破仑被关在狱中，弗朗西斯被囚禁在与德意志人一墙相隔的宫廷。他穿着一件洁白睡袍，领口两侧堆叠的花边夸张散开，露出胸口未结痂的伤痕。他的脸色并不太好，也不太糟；只要忽略缺乏血色的唇和雪花石膏似的面颊，淡然中带着点点笑意的脸依旧能被称作完美的工艺品。

利奥波德已经签署加入北德意志联邦的协定，他不应在法国面前惴惴不安。所以他像基尔伯特走过镜廊时那样，昂首阔步地从他面前走过。但是对方扯住他，庞大的身躯失去平衡向油画次第排开的廊壁倾倒，把消瘦的男人压在身体与墙纸之间。

弗朗西斯推着他站好，手依然捏着他的左肩。那力量不算大，利奥波德想，他能脱离，但却停在那儿没有动。近七十年的掌控、压迫和情愫像打翻的线轴般混乱地交缠，总需要有人来斩断。利奥波德叹了口气，随走向另一间房。

“好久不见。“弗朗西斯在门口停下来打量他。上一次相见是在战场上。利奥波德举枪指向他，和所有德意志士兵一样，基尔伯特是他们的老大哥。

“看起来他们没伤到你。”他还是选择用谨慎的态度对待，瞥他一眼。

“不，”弗朗西斯冷漠地否认，“这的确伤到我了。”

利奥波德看了看墙上的挂画。在过往的革命中描摹波旁王朝君主的画作曾被洗劫一空，直到奥尔良公爵下令把宫殿修复和改建成历史博物馆。操，又是奥尔良，他气愤地捏了捏拳头。

弗朗西斯把头往光线黯淡的房内偏了下，难以捉摸的诡异的愉悦在疲惫的眼神中伸展：“要结束了。在那之前要不要再做一次？”

操他妈的再做一次。

利奥波德骂他，只在心里骂，他看着对方苍白憔悴的脸，深陷的眼窝好像干涸的河床。但当他把头转回来时，光影变换下鸢尾色的瞳眸又灵动如初。

“好。”他鬼使神差地答应下来，挺干脆，但有意错开对方投来的视线。

得到应允，弗朗西斯搂着他进屋，沉默但迅速地剥光他。利奥波德坐在床沿任他作为。说服自己与弗朗西斯做爱的理由多端，对曾经保护国的景仰、对北德统治的反抗、对高雅艺术的向往以及单纯作为男人要发泄的欲望、在这意义非凡的夜晚需要一场狂欢来献祭他们的过往……但是真正的理由不在这。看到他被普鲁士折磨得伤痕累累的模样时他就动摇了。他看到过他所向披靡的时代，见识过他怎么把他们都打得仓皇逃窜……在某种意义上他们都是一样的。在到处都是为统一大业欢欣鼓舞的德国人的宫殿里，如果弗朗西斯需要什么来安慰——

但是罗德里赫的梦里不会再有凯撒，弗朗西斯的辞典也应抹去古老的帝国。“基尔伯特要拿走阿尔萨斯和洛林。”倒下去的时候，不知道为什么他就想对敌人这样说，地图上的两块图案很快会被染上普鲁士蓝，从而切断他们的直接联系。

“我知道。”弗朗西斯回着话把他背朝上地压在那，他鼻唇深埋在枕头中。

他感觉有些难受，但是他不想挣扎的。是弗朗西斯敏锐地注意到他，他笑着说：“现在我正想报复你们这群不知好歹的德国佬。是你答应我的。”他吻他的肩胛，但是他不觉得他会表里如一地温柔。

“别弄出那么大动静。”

“放心，这里隔音很好，你也可以叫。”

“哈……我是真的担心你……怕你在我身上……散架……”

最后一次，这是最后一次他所能给予的报复，利奥波德想，再过不久隔断的版图就要永远将他禁锢在狂妄自大的普鲁士缔造的小怪物身旁。他要吃掉法兰西。

呼吸频率在交合中急速上升，湿热的枕布让他又感到缺氧。他努力抬头，禁锢他双腕的手却用肘在他后脑击打，他又落下。他把他死死地按在那儿。

“你觉得痛吗？”

“……废话……你放开一点……我要被你……我要被你捂死了。”虽然被枕头压着嘴他还是要努力说。

“那就忍着吧。你不是连向他低头都能忍吗？那就记住这种失去自由的苦痛好了。”

那当然难忍多了，哪能拿来比呢，他想。他被按了快一分钟。最后弗朗西斯把他放开，又把他翻过来，尖利和怨恨和愤慨灌进他茫然失焦的眼睛。弗朗西斯玩着他起伏着的胸膛上那刺眼的十字吊坠。利奥波德的双手自由了，但他没把弗朗西斯推开，而是向后抓住枕头的角落。

“可怜的利奥波德。”弗朗西斯轻舐吊坠上的神像，“你舍弃掉你的信仰，然后又舍弃掉你的羽翼。”

利奥波德把头倒向一侧，眼神化进烛光照耀不到的黑暗角落。在那儿他注意到阴影里有什么正蠢蠢欲动。一锅翻涌的汤水，用厚重粘稠的浆液把水面下的不协和音掩盖、包裹、藏匿，使它呈现莹亮光洁的色泽质感。人们聚在这口锅边，不住地说些苍蝇扇动翅膀一样嗡嗡作响地话。它该是美味的，它看起来如此美味。他们最终统一说辞，原本不信服的那些也在如魔音贯耳般的言论中自我催眠。

利奥波德感到身体的某一处比那里更疼，或许是他的胸膛，或许是心脏。他突然开始伤感。基尔伯特从他面前走过去他也不会喉咙发酸，但是现在他焦虑得想发疯。他深深吸一口气，平静下来地盯着弗朗西斯的脸。

“但德意志会崛起，而你会从此下坠。”这样说也只凭一时冲动。

回应他的是更猛烈的侵略。新兴力量的名字当然让弗朗西斯怨恨不已，他把一腔怒火都注入对反叛者的惩戒，抱着他也不再那么强壮的躯体用力撞击着。利奥波德觉得自己要死掉了，但是他并不害怕，他知道不需太久巴黎就会被军队包围，弗朗西斯会屈服，牢不可破的德意志帝国将于此建立。

但他又猛然担心起那个正独自游荡于在时代古迹里的小家伙。年轻的帝国会在冬夜迷离吗？

在他从一个傻孩子长得足够大以前，最好不要发生那种事。

**Ende**


End file.
